


We'll Get It Together and We'll Get It All Done

by orphan_account



Series: Galaxies [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Daddy!Ian, Future Fic, M/M, Milkovich-Gallagher-Ball, Mistaken Identity, Papa!Mickey, family tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yevgeny has to do a family tree for school. His teacher asks to see a parent because she's confused by it. Ian is the one that goes to see her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Get It Together and We'll Get It All Done

Mickey walks into the lounge room to find Liam and Yevgeny spread out on the floor with coloured pencils and pieces of paper. He wanders over and peers at what they're doing. He sees a bunch of lines and words. He shakes his head and continues on to the kitchen, leaving the two boys to their own devices. Ian is leaning against the bench sipping on a cup coffee and he looks up as Mickey walks in and grins.  
“Yo, you got any idea what the kids are doing?” He asks as he greets Ian with a kiss.  
“Liam's helping Yev with some kind of family tree project” Ian replies. Placing his cup beside him, Mickey picks it up and groans when he discovers Ian has already finished it. Ian laughs at him and he scowls.  
“I'll pour you one if you grab the pot for me” Ian says so Mickey grabs it and Ian holds out the cup he'd just been using. Mickey rolls his eyes but he fills it up anyway. Ian keeps the cup outstretched towards Mickey.  
“What I don't getta clean cup?” Mickey asks amused. Ian just shoots him a look and nods to a stack of dishes on the sink. Mickey sighs. He'd fucking forgotten it was his turn to clean the dishes, he'd been in such a rush this morning. He grabs the cup from the red-head and quickly downs the much needed caffeine hit.

“But where am I meant to put Kev and Vee and the girls” Yevgeny asks Liam in despair. The two of them stare at the paper for a minute. There's a complete cluster of names and lines all over the paper combining the Milkovich and the Gallagher families.  
“Maybe you just can't add them?” Liam mutters in defeat.  
“Well, I should be able to” Yevgeny snaps back irritated and Liam nods in agreement.  
“Yeah you should, maybe just add them on over to the side here...like give them their own little branch” Liam points to a bit of empty space towards the edge of the family tree, Yevgeny reaches down for a coloured pen and writes them in. Yevgeny looks down at the finished project finally satisfied.  
“Thanks” He says happily to Liam.  
“Wanna go kick a ball around in the yard now?” Liam asks and the two of them rush out the back door.

“Who's turn is it to pick the kids up from school?” Vee asks the next morning. The Milkovich-Gallagher-Ball family is sitting around the extremely crowded kitchen table in what is technically the Gallagher house but ever since the Milkovich branch of their fucked up family had taken up residence in the house in the middle of The Balls and The Gallaghers it was all pretty interchangeable.  
“Me and Lana have work til 6” Mickey states, passing a plate of toast over to Ian.  
“College stuff” Debbie pipes in.  
“I can do it” Fiona says with a smile.  
“Awesome, thanks Fi” Liam exclaims with a mouthful of cereal.  
“Mouth closed when there's food in it” Kev advises. 

“Hey!” Yevgeny call out when he spots Fiona waiting at the entrance of the school for him, Liam, Jemma and Amy. She waves at him and he walks over to give her a hug.  
“Excuse me are you Yevgeny's mother?” a voice asks from behind, the two of them turn to see Yevgeny's teacher.  
“Oh, no. I'm just...his aunt” Fiona supplies awkwardly. She diverts her attention for a moment to wave the rest of the kids over to her.  
“I'd really like to speak to one of his parents, do you think it would be possible to send one tomorrow?” The teacher queries. Fiona looks her up and down trying to get a read on her.  
“Yeah sure, he in trouble?” She asks concerned.  
“No I just really need to talk to one of his parents”  
“I'll see what I can do” Fiona informs her. The teacher nods in thanks and wanders back into the school.  
“We ready to go?” Fiona asks and she gets a chorus of yessssssss in response. 

“Hey Mick, one of Yev's teachers wants one of his parents to come to the school tomorrow” Fiona tells Mickey when he gets home from work. Mickey groans  
“Seriously? Can Ian do it? I gotta take Svetlana to the airport tomorrow and then go to that stupid ass business meeting remember.” He says peeved, he hates those fucking business meetings.  
“Yeah probably, I'll ask him when he gets home from his doctor's appointment” Fiona informs him.

Ian walks into the school nervously. He's never actually stepped foot inside it before, there's never been any reason to. He spots what is clearly the front office and makes his way over to it. A slightly plump elderly woman gives him a friendly smile.  
“Can I help you?” She asks. Ian returns the smile beginning to feel more at easy.  
“Uh...yeah, I'm here to see Yev Milkovich's teacher” He says.  
“You're looking for Ms. Marsen then. Just follow the hallway her door will be on your right about four doors down” the receptionist divulges to him. Ian gives her another smile in thanks and continues down the hall. He finds the door marked Ms. Marsen easily and gives it a couple of raps with his knuckles in rapid concession. The door is opened a couple of seconds later and the woman on the other side peers at him. He can clearly see Amy sitting in a chair behind him. He gives her a small wave.  
“Hey, Uncle Ian” she calls out to him.  
“Can I help you?” Ms Marsen asks him clearly vexxed Ian has interrupted her class. “You can't just come to visit your niece” she continues and Ian frowns at her.  
“Actually I was here to see you, about Yev”  
“Mr. Milkovich?” Ms. Marsen inquires.  
“No, Gallagher.” Ian informs her and a flash of irritation flashes across her face. Ian momentarily wanders why this woman is a teacher.  
“I told his aunt I wanted to speak to a parent” This time it's Ian's turn to be Pissy.  
“Are you going to tell me what you wanted to talk to a parent about or not?” He snaps, trying unsuccessfully not to raise his voice.  
“Oh my god Dad! Calm down” Yevgeny's voice remarks from inside the classroom. Ms. Marsen's eyes light up with surprise.  
“Dad?” She questions.  
“Yeah, Dad” Ian bites back, but the venom has left his voice.  
“God I am so sorry. I didn't realise! It's just that his family tree was really confusing, so I wanted to ask you about it” Ms. Marsen says softly.  
“confusing how?” Ian asks confused. Ms. Marsen walks over to her desk and picks up Yevgeny's project. Ian looks at it an immediately starts laughing.  
“What?”  
“He managed to fit everyone on here! That's great his Papa is going to love this. I don't see an issue” Ian tells her. Ian looks over at Yevgeny and grins.  
“This is really good Yev, I'm so proud” Ian let's him know. “Although I don't know why you added those two” He adds pointing to where Yevgeny has pencilled in Frank and Monica.  
“I figured I had to put at least one set of grandparents and those are the best I have” Yevgeny says shrugging. Ian turns his attention back to Ms. Marsen.  
“So what's the problem?” Ian queries. She's quite for a few moments contemplating.  
“I guess there isn't one. Sorry for wasting your time.” She says finally. 

“Hey babe” Ian greets Mickey when he gets home from work. Mickey grabs him and kisses him passionately and Ian grins into his mouth  
“Hello” Mickey says softly.  
“Ewww gross!” Yevgeny groans and his papa extends a finger flipping him off.  
“Mick!” Ian scowls at him, Mickey shrugs and the three of them laugh.  
“Wanna show Papa your family tree?” Ian asks and Yevgeny's face lights up.  
“Sure Dad!” Yevgeny runs off to go get the project and Mickey shoots Ian a look. Yevgeny is only gone for a few seconds and then he's shoving the piece of paper into Mickey's hands. Mickey studies it for a while, a soft look on his face.  
“We're fucking family” He mutters.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you didn't mind it. sorry for any mistakes/any extreme OOC


End file.
